Training To Be A Starship Ranger
by sharpie601
Summary: This is a story twenty years after Starship took place. Taz and Up have two kids and one wants to be a Starship Ranger. How will they react to it? Read to find out! Rated T just to be sure!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Guess what? Now I am not only writing LaurWalk prompts, but a Tup story too! I hope that you all will read this and give me some feedback for it. I want to know what y'all think about this. For right now this is going to be a bit of a story rather than prompts, but if you want prompts too, just comment or message me and let me know! Basically this story will be set many years after Starship. Taz is about forty years old and Up is forty-five. They have two children: a daughter named Rosa who is sixteen years old, and a twelve year old son Gabriel. Alright so that is basically all that you have to know for now, so I hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Taz, Up, Starship, or any other character from the play Starship.

It had been nearly twenty years since their trip to Bug's planet. In those twenty years many different things had happened. Eventually both Taz and Up realized their true feelings for another and decided to get together. After a year of dating the two got married in a simple ceremony, just the two of them there. Taz insisted that it just be the two of them since she did not want to have February planning anything ridiculous or force her into wearing a dress. Three years after the wedding, baby fever hit the couple. At first, the two were disappointed that they could not have a baby naturally since Up had no balls. However, after researching, they realized that the Starship medical bay had some of Up's samples on ice and they were able to use them to get pregnant with a baby that was their own. After nine months of hell, for both of them since Taz's more intense mood swings affected Up as well, they had a beautiful baby girl. They named her Rosa and she was the cutest, and only, baby on the Starship. She had raven black hair like her mother with a similar smirk to hers as well. Also, she had her father's blue eyes and his nose, making her one attractive girl. Four years later the couple added one more to their family, a son named Gabriel who looked the exact opposite of his sister. He instead had blondish hair with his mother's big brown eyes, but the rest of himself looked identical to his father. Now twenty years later they had two hormonal teenagers that drove them crazy almost every day.

On the Starship there had been many tutors who were able to teach the children on board the ship basic subjects. This wasn't training for the academy or anything, just what any normal child on earth would be studying. To be honest, Taz and Up didn't want their children to become Starship Rangers. They knew too well how dangerous the profession was and did not want their children to have to fight in the places that they used to fight in.

One afternoon, after the children's classes they returned back to their house quarters. Since it still was a Starship they lived on, they stayed in their father's commander's quarters. The Starship crew had expanded the room though to make it more of an apartment so that they could raise a family in it.

"Hola chicos. How was school today?" Taz asked as they walked in the door. Over the years she had mellowed out a bit and did not have the temper that she once had.

"Boring." Gabriel responded, grabbing an apple from the kitchen before retreating back to his own bedroom.

Taz rolled her eyes at her son's actions and turned to her daughter instead. "And how was your day, hija?"

"It was alright. Nothing special." She shrugged sitting down on the couch across from her mother. "Is dad home yet?"  
"No. Your padre is in a meeting and will be back later. Why?"

"Oh just curious." She paused for a moment before continuing, "Mom what's it like to be a Starship Ranger?"

Taz nearly choked on the water she was drinking. "Why do jou want to know?"  
"I don't know. I've just been wondering."

"Well it was very dangerous but a lot of fun. It made me tough like jour padre and helped me protect people." She simply said before getting up and retreating to the kitchen to start making some dinner for the night. Rosa just walked to her room and started her homework before it would be time to eat.

**Later That Night**

Once Up came home it was nearly time to eat, so the whole family sat at the table and dug into their meals. About halfway through dinner Rosa spoke up.

"Dad, how hard is it to train?"  
"Train for what, darling?'"

"Train to become a Starship Ranger."

Both Up and Taz looked up from their meals and gave each other a glance.

"Um, Rosa, why is this relevant?"

"Well I've been thinking about it, and I think I want to become a ranger like you guys!" The young girl said excitedly.

Both of her parents however did not look as thrilled. Actually both had their eyes widened and mouths opened.

"Honey, I don't think you really want to do that. I think you'd be better off becoming a nurse or something." Up told his daughter, hoping that she would change her mind.

"No, I really want to be a ranger. I've been looking into it and it is really the only thing I want to do. Besides, you two are rangers and can easily get me into the academy. I mean you are the best rangers the Galactic League had ever seen. It says so in all the history books I've read about it."

"It is far too dangerous for jou, hija. You can get hurt."  
"I know, but both of you survived and are doing just fine."

"Si, pero we are the lucky ones. Not everyone is like us."

"Can't I just train for a week with you guys and then decide. I'm old enough to make my own decisions now!" She pleaded, giving her father a puppy dog look that she knew would get her whatever she wanted.

Up just sighed. "Fine. One week of training and w…"

"ARE JOU CRAZY? Jou are going to train our hija?" Taz yelled fuming.

" Tazzy, it's just one week. Besides, she'll learn how hard it is after a week."

"Fine, but if she gets one bruise…" Taz mumbled obviously upset.

Rosa got up from her seat at the table and gave her a dad a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, daddy!" She ran off to her room to get things ready for training tomorrow. She knew her parents too well and knew that they were going to go extra hard on her.

**Author's Note: **So, what did you all think? Should I continue? I really do want to continue this, but you have to let me know, or I probably won't. Leave any comments/questions/concerns/suggestions, or whatever else and I'll try my best to use your advice. Thanks again everyone!


	2. Training With Dad

Well so far I have gotten a pretty good response from this story! I hope that those of you who didn't comment still like this. Also, please leave a comment with any suggestions that you may have. If you want me to start doing prompts for this as well, please let me know. Enjoy this chapter!

The next morning Rosa woke up promptly at five in the morning. She knew that her parents were not kidding her when they told her to be in the gym at exactly six thirty. She got up and quickly showered before running to the kitchen to grab some fruit and cereal. As she was eating her father walked in.

"You sure you want to do this, Rosie?" He asked her, hoping that she had changed her mind over sleep.

Rosa just rolled her eyes at him calling her by a childhood nickname and nodded. "Yes I do. Besides, you said that you would give me a week to train before having to make a decision!"

Her father just nodded and went off to go get ready. As Rosa finished her meal she returned back to her room changing into her workout clothes: A black sports bra and some short shorts. Might as well look good when working out. She quickly tied her hair up in a ponytail and grabbed some water bottles before looking back at the clock. It was now six fifteen, plenty of time to get down to the gym without having to rush. She grabbed her things and started heading down to the workout facility. As she walked in the smell of sweat went through her nostrils, but she just shrugged it off. She had been training on her own, secretly, for the past few months. She really wanted to impress her parents with this to show them that she was in fact tough enough to get the job done. As she looked around for a place to put her stuff an older man walked up to her.

"Hey little girl. What are you doing in here? You better get out if you do not have a reason or class to attend."

Just as Rosa was about to respond, someone butted in. "HEY. That's mi hija jour talking to. And for jou to know señor, she has a training session with su padre y mi." Taz gave a glare to the man, who was obviously scared by the petite woman.

"You're the daughter of Commander Up and Lieutenant Taz?" He asked shakily. Rosa just nodded in response. "I am so sorry miss, I didn't know." He quickly ran away to go continue whatever work he was doing.

Rosa just watched him flee with a strange look on her face. "I can't believe that people are actually that scared of you two."

Taz just smirked and lead her to a big room full of different workout equipment. As they were walking there Taz looked at Rosa up and down and stated, "Jou know dat your padre is going to flip when he sees jour outfit, right?"

"Why? I am dressed just fine."

Taz just raised her eyebrows at this and kept quiet. Once in the room Taz continued talking. "Okay, jour padre will be here soon. He will train you this mañana and I will this this afternoon." Rosa nodded again and Taz just smirked a bit. "Have fun."

She soon left and Rosa was left alone for the next few minutes until her dad would show up. She ran over to the side, placing her stuff down and checking her cell phone real fast before the training began. She was texting her boyfriend, Hunter. Lucky for her, she hadn't told her parents about this boy yet so the poor kid did not have to deal with the wrath of Up and Taz. As she just finished typing, Up walked in.

"Ready, sweetheart?" He asked, still facing the door to close it before turning around and actually seeing her. "What the hell are you wearing? Go and change this minute, young lady!"

"Dad, it's just you and me. No one else will see the outfit." Up sighed and let her go this time, but was mumbling on and on about how if one guy looks at her they'll be dead.

"Alright, so time to train. I'm just gonna have you do some basic stuff. Exercising and maybe if we have time we will go to the ring and do a bit of fighting." He brought her over to a mat. "Drop and give me fifty pushups, and make them good ones!" He yelled at her. She dropped down to the ground and was able to easily do this. Up saw that she was doing fine but the point of this was to scare her into not doing this. "Go over to the track and run ten laps. I want it under twenty minutes, you hear?" Up sat down on a bench and watched her. She was uncanny to her mother at that age. Taz would just work her hardest at whatever was thrown at her without any question to the instructor. After fifteen minutes of hard running, he was shocked that she finished.

As Rosa jogged back over to her father, she was a bit out of breath but doing fine. She could not show any bit of weakness to her parents or they would never let her join. "What next?"

What next? Up thought hard. If this was easy for her, what would get to her. "You see those weights over there." He pointed to a stack of arm weights. "I want you to lift those for the next ten minutes. Do however many reps you can in that time."

Exercise after exercise she was just proving how well trained she was. Up was shocked. He didn't know that his little girl, the one who used to hide in his bed during thunderstorms, could be as tough as she was. He felt that there was one last thing to do that might be a weak point, but he highly doubted it.

"You want to go over to the mat and do some fighting?"

Rosa nodded eagerly and went over to the mat, automatically getting into a stance. She had seen her mother and father get into this stance loads of times when she would sit in on one of their classes. Soon her father mirrored her and looked straight in her eyes.

"I'll go easy on you, cause if I hurt you your mother is going to kill me." He chuckled, but Rosa took this as an opportunity and placed a kick in his side before taking her fist to his cheek, knocking him down. She, a sixteen year old was able to knock down the famous Commander Up. She had never been more excited in her life. Up looked up at her shocked. "Nice hit." He sat down for a few more moments before getting a Taz like glare from his daughter.

"Well get back up, Dad. I'm ready to fight some more." He smirked and got up to train some more.

Up was honestly surprised at how well she fought for her age. She was almost identical to Taz in this way. After several more attempts of fighting, and getting knocked down quite a few of those times, he dismissed her to go eat some lunch before training with her mother. He would be in for a treat with that one. Rosa quickly ran over to grab her things before giving her dad a kiss, saying a quick thank you, before running out to go grab some lunch.


	3. Training With Mom

Hi everyone! Glad you're all enjoying this for the most part so far. So here is the next chapter. See you at the bottom!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Starship or anything Starkid related.

After a quick lunch, Rosa returned to the gym for a session with her mother. As she looked around, she saw Taz in the same room that she had trained in earlier with her dad.  
"Hi, mom."  
"Hola, hija. Now jou get in here so we can train jou." As Rosa walked in, Taz pointed to a corner. "Jou can put jour stuff dere." The younger girl just nodded and placed her bag of things down before returning over to her mother.  
"So what are we going to do today?"  
"Well I thought jou would like to use a zapper."  
Rosa's face was full of excitement and she nearly started jumping up and down but she tried to compose herself. "I would love to do that!"  
Taz then proceeded to go and grab an old zapper from the Academy and her own. "Now if jou are serious about becoming a ranger, jour padre and I will buy you a better zapper than the shitty ones they supply on the Starship." Rosa nodded again and started to follow her mother's instructions. "Now de first thing jou do is set jour zapper to pew." Once it had been set, Taz showed her daughter the proper stance to hold a zapper and the different buttons on it. She had almost finished too when a buzzing noise started. "What was that?" Taz looked around as Rosa turned pale.  
"Shit!" Rosa thought. She forgot that she had left her phone on and it was probably her boyfriend texting her back from earlier.  
Taz started walking toward the bag. "Why is jour bag buzzing, hija?"  
Rosa knew that it would be worse to lie to her mother because she would definitely be in big trouble if Taz realized it was a lie. "I think my phone is ringing." She looked down for a moment before proceeding to go and get her phone, but was stopped by Taz.  
"I told jou no phones. I thought I made dis clear!" She yelled, reaching into the bag to see who was interrupting her session.  
"Mom! Don't read my messages! I'll look at it later!"  
Taz however ignored it and opened up a text from some boy named Hunter.  
_"Rosie- parents aren't home tonight. come over when you get a chance__  
__to sneak out. xoxo Hunt."_  
Taz looked from the phone back to her daughter. "Who de hell is Hunter?"  
"Just a friend of mine."  
"Oh really? Den why does he want jou over when his parents are out and when jou can sneak out?"  
"I don't know. To watch a movie or something..."  
"I'm not dumb. Jou don't go over to a boys house to 'watch a movie' when his padres are out. Jou were going to make out or have sex or something else inappropriate!" Taz was now fuming, her face turning beat red. Rosa looked pretty embarrassed and couldn't believe that this was happening. "Wait till jour daddy hears about dis!" She grabbed Rosa's bag and her daughters arm, pulling her to Up's office. Taz did not even bother knocking.  
"Tazzy? Rosie? What are you two doin' here?" He asked with a smile, obviously not understanding what was happening.  
"Well jour daughter got a message from some boy who wants her at his place when she can 'sneak out' and his parents are gone."  
Up's eyebrows raised and he turned very serious. "Why would a boy be asking you to do that?"  
"I don't know, daddy. He's just a friend..."  
"Uh huh. A friend. How long have you been together?" He sighed at the thought of his little princess growing up.  
"A few months." She mumbled, not making any eye contact as she spoke.  
Taz threw her daughters phone at Rosa. "Call jour boyfriend den and tell him to be in Commander Up's office in ten minutes. We need a talk with jou two."

Well what did you all think? Hope you liked it. There is now some drama! Leave a comment with suggestions/questions/comments/concerns. See you all soon!


	4. Hunter Cunningham

Here I am again! Well thank you for the continued support and I hope you all are enjoying this. I will be continuing Mrs. Walker soon, I promise! Just read this for now though.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Starship or anything Starkid has created.

"Yeah be here in like a few minutes, okay?" Rosa said into the phone to her boyfriend. "Yeah I know, my parents are fucking crazy." She whispered this into the phone but Taz heard her and started screaming rude things in Spanish at her. "See you soon. Love you too. Bye." Rosa hung up her phone and handed it to her father as he held out his hand to take it from her, slipping it into his own pocket to keep it away from her as a punishment.  
"Love you?" He questioned as she told that to her boyfriend. "You're sixteen and you are in love with this random guy?"  
"Yes I am."  
"Then why haven't we met him yet if you love him so much?"  
"Cause I knew that you two would act fucking crazy like you are now if I told you anything!"  
"Hey! You watch your language, missy." Up scolded as Taz still sat scowling in the corner.  
"Daddy?"  
"What?"  
"Please go easy on him. I really like this boy."  
"We'll see."  
"Dad! I'm begging you. He really admires you actually. He has some poster of you in his room."  
Up almost smiled. "He doe-Wait! Why do you know what his room looks like?"  
Rosa stayed silent for a moment, "He uh... He told me he did!"  
Taz rolled her eyes. "Jou are such a liar. Does he at least use a condom?"  
Rosa turned bright red. "Mom!"  
"Well does he?"  
Now both Taz and Up were staring at their daughter waiting for a response. She was about to answer too, but was cut off by a knock at the door. She got up to answer it, but Taz was faster than her and opened it first.  
"Who are jou?"  
"Hunter." The boy responded nervously.  
"Hunter who?"  
"Hunter Cunningham, ma'am."  
"Well stop standing dere Cunningham. Get in de Commander's office like a man."  
Rosa mouthed him an apology for her parents and turned to face her father. As Hunter saw Up he instantly stood up straight an saluted him.  
"At ease, boy." He replied, slightly shocked by the action. He didn't think that some high school scumbag boy could act polite like that.  
"Thank you, sir."  
Rosa tapped the chair next to her, letting him know to sit down. He took his seat and placed one hand on his girlfriend's knee. Up saw this action and eyed the boy.  
"You better put your dead god damn hand where I can see them, Cunningham."  
The boy turned red and put them quickly on top of the desk in front of him.  
"Good. So, I hear that you are dating my little Rosie."  
Rosa blushed at the nickname. "Dad don't call me that!"  
"But I always call yo-"  
"No you don't!" She responded, glaring at him.  
"I think it's kinda cute." Hunter spoke up smiling at Rosa who smiled back at him.  
Taz looked on in disgust. "Jou have got to be fucking kidding me."  
Up just shook his head. "So how old are you, boy?"  
"Eighteen, sir."  
Up nearly choked at the thought of this boy being two years older than his princess.  
"Oh? And what do you plan on doing to support yourself?"  
"Well I'm studying to be a medic on the Starship."  
Up was about to ask another question but was interrupted by his wife.  
"How long have jou been sleeping with my hija? Do jou use protection?"  
She asked seriously, glaring at the poor boy.  
"I... umm...I wouldn't sleep with your daughter, miss."  
"Why de hell not? Is dere something wrong with her?"  
"No! That's not what I meant!" He sighed trying to figure out what he would say. "What I meant is that I am not sleeping with your daughter right now."  
"Obviously, jou are talking to us right now." Taz was not going to make this easy for the boy.  
"I mean...never mind."  
Rosa gulped and gave a begging look to her father.  
Up looked at Taz and gave her a glare, telling her to be quiet for a moment which caused her to get pissed off and start cursing under her breath.  
"Well, I give you two permission to date..."  
Rosa nearly jumped out of her seat and ran over to her father, giving him a big hug and kiss. "Thank you, daddy!"  
"HEY! Let me finish." Rosa just looked at her dad, waiting him for to continue. "You can go out in public together, as long as you have a chaperone."  
Rosa opened her eyes wide. "What? I'm sixteen, I don't need someone watching me."  
"Hey you want to date this boy or not?"  
"Well yes but..."  
"Then it's settled. You will be chaperoned by your mother or me. Thank you for joining us, Hunter. You are free to leave now."  
Hunter got up and went over to give Rosa a kiss goodbye, but was interrupted.  
"The furthest I want you going is hand holding, and that's pushing it." The boy nodded and nearly ran out of the room.  
"Dad? Why are you two always so embarrassing! Oh my dead god!"  
"It's cause we love you, princess."  
She rolled her eyes and was about to storm out when her parents looked at her.  
"Rosie, come and give us a proper goodbye. If you don't, you'll be grounded too."  
She came back in with a glare on her face, hugging her mother first before heading to her father.  
He hugged her tight and whispered to her, "I really do love you, Rosie. I just can't imagine you getting hurt by some fucking boy, alright?" She nodded and he placed a kiss on her forehead letting her leave. He sighed and placed his head in his hands. His baby girl was growing up.

Well what I'd you all think? Leave a review so I know! See you all real soon. :)


	5. Negotiations

Hey peeps! Caitlyn's back again with a new chapter for all of you! Well see you guys at the bottom.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Starship or anything Starkid associated.

To say there was tension in the house was an understatement. That night at dinner Rosa would not even look at her parents and went straight to her room without saying anything. Up sat on the couch now with his wife sitting in his lap. Taz placed a kiss on the side of his head.  
"Jou okay, mi amor?"  
"Yeah. Just a bit stressed from everything that happened earlier."  
Taz just nodded and rested her head on top of his shoulder.  
"I think I'm gonna go talk to her." Up said before lifting his wife up off of his lap, placing her down on the couch gently. Up then walked down the hallway until he reached his daughter's room. He knocked on the door gently, but there was no reply.  
"Rosie, it's daddy. Let me in."  
He heard a mumbled, "No." She was an exact replica, temper wise, of her mother.

Up sighed and started talking again. "I just want to talk, honey. Please." After he finished speaking the door opened and he found Rosa on her bed, face red from crying. Up closed the door then sat down next to her. "Hey, there is nothing to cry about."  
"Yes there is. You wouldn't understand."  
"I was a teenager once too you know. So yes I do understand."  
She looked up and her swollen eyes made Up feel bad for making her cry like this. "But daddy, you don't know how embarrassing you are being. No one on the entire ship has their parents chaperone them on a date."  
"I doubt that's true."  
"It is! You'll make me the laughing stock of school."  
"It's not like I was going to sit in between you two or something. I would just be in the general vicinity of everything to make sure you are okay."  
She sighed again. "But the entire ship is full of Starship Rangers. Some are the best in the world. I doubt I will be hurt when there is all that protection there."  
"That may be true, but you won't get the protection that your mom or me will have for you. Yeah those rangers probably respect you just for being related to us but they don't love you like we do."  
Rosa just looked down for a moment, not really wanting to talk.  
"How bout I make you a deal, Rosie?"  
Her gaze returned back up at him. "Alright. What is it then?"  
"How about we let you go with this boy alone when it's only a dinner or something, but there's a curfew. And when you go out somewhere else, then we will go and chaperone. Does that sound better?"  
Rosa smiled for the first time that day. "Yeah that's better."  
"Good." Up was happy to see her smiling again. "Now you get some sleep, you have training in the morning." He gave her a quick kiss and got up, heading to his own room to sleep.

**The Next Morning**  
"Come on! Run faster! Fix your feet!" Up yelled at his daughter whom he was training. "Control your speed."  
This morning Up was helping her to improve different stances and movements. Right now it was her running abilities. He knew that she could run well, but it was just fixing the little things so that she would excel at the Academy. Up had to say that even though he did not want her to be a ranger, she would make a fine one. She had the potential to be the next best commander or lieutenant in the whole Galactic League with her skills.  
It was now time for a quick break before heading out to lunch. Rosa grabbed her water, gulping down an entire bottle quickly. She sat up against the wall putting on some new shoes for her break before grabbing her things.  
"Rosie?"  
"Yeah dad."  
"You want to come to lunch with me today?"  
"Can't sorry. I have plans."  
"Plans? With who?"  
"Hunter and I are going to lunch together. In fact he should be here any moment." Just then he walked in with a smile on his face.  
"Hello sir. How are you?"  
"Fine, Hunter. Yourself?"  
"Amazing. Ready, Rosa?"  
"Yep." She smiled grabbing her bag. "Bye dad, see you later." She grabbed her boyfriends hand and they were gone.  
"Bye darling." Up sighed and finished cleaning up everything before going to lunch by himself.

Review guys! I want to know what you all are thinking! I'll be posting again soon. Love you all!


	6. Memories

Hiya everyone! Thanks to my reviewers! I really enjoy getting a notification that I have a review or follower, it makes my day. So this chapter is kinda just a filler. It's old memories that Up had with Rosa. See you guys at the bottom!

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Starship.

Up went back to his room, hoping that someone would be there. But as he opened the door and looked around not one family member was in the room. He knew Taz was probably getting ready to train their daughter and that Rosa was out with her boyfriend. Up hoped to see his son, but there was a note on the table that said something about going out with friends for the day. Up made a quick sandwich and then sat on the couch, leaning back. He had such a stressful week with everything going on that he really just needed some time to relax. As he turned his head to the right for a moment, he caught a glimpse of something. It was a picture of Taz, Rosa, and himself, when Rosa was three years old. He smiled and took the frame in his own hands looking. All of them had big smiles on their faces, laying in Taz and Up's bed. Rosa was snuggled in her father's arms as he was placing a kiss on her cheek. Up hadn't thought about this simple picture for years, but suddenly the memory was coming back to him.

_Rosa had spent the night in her parent's room after insisting that a__monster was going to eat her in her sleep. The tiny girl had fallen__asleep all cuddled up with her dad. Taz lay close in bed to them,__resting her arm upon her daughter's body.__  
__Rosa was the first one awake that morning. She stayed in bed for awhile before noticing something funny. She laughed to herself as she__saw her dad's moustache twitch in his sleep. Her tiny hands started__playing with it, causing her to laugh loudly, waking her mother up.__  
__"Mi hija. It's early. Go back to bed." Taz grumbled, annoyed that she__was awoken.__  
__Through muffled giggles Rosa was able to reply, "Daddy's face is funny!"__  
__"Jour padres face is fun..." She looked over her daughter thinking Up__had done something wrong to his face. Taz even laughed at how content Rosa__was playing with it. "Jou know what?" Rosa shook her head no. "Jour__daddy's moustache tickles when he gives jou kisses."__  
__"Really?" Rosa asked amused.__  
__"Really. Watch dis." Taz leaned over her daughter and placed her lips__to Up's, only to be kissed back harder by her husband. She let out a__very un-Taz-like giggle and pulled away. "I told jou it tickles,__hija."__  
__Rosa now had an even bigger smile on her face and was continuing to__giggle. "Daddy, I want a kiss too!"__  
__Up smiled and gave her a kiss, causing her to laugh again. "What's so__funny, darlin'?"__  
__"Mommy was right. You do tickle when you give kisses!"__  
__The three of them laughed and Taz grabbed a camera snapping the__moment of the three of them._

Up put the photo down, getting up to look at other photographs. The next one he spotted was of one right after their son was born. It was Gabriel's first day home from the hospital and all you could see was a scowl and some tears on Rosa's face.

_"Rosie, you wanna meet someone?" The four year old started nodding at__her father's question. Soon Taz walked in, holding a little baby.__  
__"Who's that?"__  
__"It's jour hermano. His name is Gabriel."__  
__Sure Rosa had been told that there would be a new baby soon and she__was originally very excited about it. Now that it was actually__happening though, it was another story. She looked up and saw that her__parents seemed happier than normal. "They must love him more than me."__She thought to herself. She started crying hysterically, causing her__parents to look at her trying to figure out what's wrong.__  
__"Rosie? Whats the matter?"__  
__Through all her tears she was able to choke out, "Cause you like him__more! Maybe you don't want me anymore."__  
__Soon she was picked up in her dad's arms and being bounced up and down__to calm her.__  
__"Hey now. Mommy and me love you very much. And of course we are going__to keep you. Why would you think we would get rid of you?"__  
__"Cause he's replacing me."__  
__Up took his thumb and wiped away all of the tears off of her face. "He__is not and he never will." Up carried her over to Taz and both of them__kissed her cheeks. "Now turn that frown upside down." He poked her__cheek causing her to giggle. Within a few days she was getting used to__the baby and was even allowed to hold him which made her very happy._

Up looked at one more picture that sat on the shelf. This one made him smile more than any of the other pictures.

_Taz was finally asleep after forty-eight hours of labor. Not only was__it painful for her, but everyone around her too. She knocked out some__of the doctors and nearly broke Up's hand during one of her bad__contractions. Now she lay in the hospital bed, covered in a hospital__gown, sleeping peacefully. Up was proud of her for being able to do it.__He took a look down at her when she was giving birth because some__doctor shouted that the head was coming out. Bad idea. He may have__been able to watch countless soldiers die, but watching something so__big being pushed out such a small area with blood and liquids involved__made him a bit queasy.__  
__Now though he sat in a chair, staring at his wife. However he heard a__small cry and turned his head to see their new baby girl waking up. He__quickly got up, not wanting the crying to awaken Taz, and placed the__tiny bundle in his own arms. He smiled as she grabbed one of his__fingers and played with it. Up walked around the room carrying the__baby, before he started whispering to her.__  
__"Hi baby girl. You're beautiful, you know that? Just like your mommy.__Her and me will always keep you safe, from anything. I promise. And if__you ever need any help for anything, come to us. I love you very much__Rosa even though I've only known you for a few hours." He smiled even__wider and placed a kiss to her forehead, before rocking her back and__forth._

Once he finished reminiscing he sat back down and almost started crying. But he didn't. He got back up a while ago and wasn't going to let memories make him weak. He started thinking about how fast time goes. A minute ago he was teaching Rosa how to walk and now he was teaching her how to be a Starship Ranger. What a difference. He knew he barely had any time left with his little girl before she really was grown up and did not need her parents anymore. He was going to make the most of it of it was the last thing he did.

Hello again! So yeah, this was kinda corny but I thought it would be nice to get away from training and stuff and come to something more fluffy. There will be some Taz/Rosa training in the next chapter! See you all then!


	7. Argument

Hello there, everyone! Thanks again to all my reviewers. I really need the comments so I know what people are thinking about the story so far and ways to improve my writing. Don't be afraid to comment! Even if it is anon or not. Back to some training in this chapter, so enjoy it! I'll try to stop having moping around and depressed Up for now, haha.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own Starship.

Taz sat in the gym, slightly annoyed, looking at her watch. She had a training session with Rosa that was supposed to start twenty minutes ago, but her daughter did not show up yet. Taz got up and was just about to start packing up her things to leave when she heard footsteps coming toward her. She glanced up, noticing it was Rosa.

"Glad jou finally showed up."

"I'm so sorry, mom. Just let me explain." She panted, because she obviously had just ran to the gym.

"Go ahead."

"I was out and lunch with Hunter and didn't realize what time it was because I didn't have my watch or anything."

Taz sighed and gave a glare. "Don't jou have a phone for jou to keep track of time?"

Rose looked down. "Yes, but I wasn't even looking at it. I completely forgot. I'm so sorry."

"Fine. Go put jour stuff down and finish getting ready. Then we will start."

"Thank you so much!" She ran over and started putting her shoes on when she heard her phone buzz. She looked up seeing that her mother was busy setting up the mats and must not have heard it. Rosa took this opportunity to look at the message.

"_Have fun in training. Love ya. Hunter " _

Rosa smiled brightly and was about to respond when she saw her mother over her shoulder.

"Excuse me. Didn't we have this problem with the phones ayer? Stop texting jour boyfriend and get over here."

Rosa dropped her phone in her bag, sighing and got up heading to the mat.

"Alright, now that I have jour attention, we will stretch." Taz started bending over and touching her toes, doing other stretches as well to get ready.

Rosa however was doing these, not really paying attention. All that she could do was reminisce about her lunch. Sure Hunter and herself had eaten, but really they just ended back in his room having a pretty hot make out session, which lead to going a bit further than either had expected. Soon she was staring off into space thinking about it and Taz nearly snapped.

"First jou showed up late. Now jou aren't even paying attention? Are jou fucking serious right now, hija? Jou will never succeed in the academy like this." She was now fuming and grabbed some mats, going to put them away again.

"Mom, I'm sorry! I just have a lot on my mind lately and…I'm just really stressed out."

"Jour stressed out? JOUR STRESSED OUT? I have my fucking hija wanting to train for one of the most dangerous jobs in the entire universe. She can get killed and do jou know what that would do to me? It would fucking kill me if she got hurt. And it would hurt her padre even more. I am trying to respect her decision but then again, I don't want her to be a ranger! People are brutally murdered every day from joining the Starship." She ranted, trying to calm herself a bit at the end, but still managed to have a bright red face.

Rosa stayed silent for a moment taking in what her mother had said, but started yelling right back at her. "You know what? Yes I am freaking stressed out! I know that my parents, the people who are supposed to support me through anything that I chose to do, don't like what I want to do. And them above anyone should be wanting me to be a ranger! They are in fact the best rangers in the league and they will not even give me the time of day to truly show what I want to do. Just because I dose off for a minute because I have things going on in my life means you would cancel the entire training session? Really? That's very mature of you." When she finished she felt content with herself for standing up to her mother and looked back at her to see the reaction on her face.

Taz stared at Rosa trying to absorb what she had just been saying. She sighed, still rolling her eyes a bit. "Jou know what? Jour father and I do respect jour decision. We just don't want our only hija to get hurt. That does not make us soft. It just shows that we care about jou. Yes we are going hard on jou, but if you are going to become a ranger, we want jou to be the best one that the league has ever seen."

Rosa smiled slightly and Taz was slightly surprised as she felt her daughter's arms getting wrapped around her in a hug. Taz hugged back too and placed a kiss on the teenagers cheek, not being able to reach her forehead.

"Okay enough of dis soft stuff, let's get back to some training." Taz smiled as the two ladies got on the mats and started fighting. Like Up, Taz was surprised at how well her daughter was able to hit and concentrate. She nearly got Taz down on several occasions. For once during this time period, Taz did feel confident about possibly letting her daughter join the Starship Rangers.

Hope you all liked this chapter. Any suggestions you may have, send them my way! And don't worry, Up will be back in the next chapter!


	8. Test

**Hola mis amigos! Alrighty, so I'm back. A little more drama in this chapter, I think yes. It really isn't going to be training based it'll be…well you'll see. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews I got! Keep on reading/reviewing/liking/whatever you want! I also got a good response from posting another chapter of "Mrs. Walker?" So, be on the lookout again for a new chapter, hopefully posted rather soon. See you guys at the bottom!**

**DISCLAIMER**: I still don't own Starship.

After the fight in the gym Taz and Rosa finished their workout and went back to their apartment-like house. They all seemed alright at dinner, except for Rosa, who was looking a bit worried about something, but no one caught onto the look. Once dinner had finished Rosa went off to the store to go "get some snacks" or something and the rest of them went to bed, happily.

**The Next Morning**

Up was going around the house to all the garbage cans so that he could dispose of everything. He had collected from every room except one of them. As he entered one of the spare bathrooms he went to grab the can but stopped when he saw something interesting. There was a pregnancy test lying down in the basket. Up instantly panicked, not knowing if it read positive or not, and dropped the can going to find Taz. He ended up finding her in their bedroom, flicking through something on the television.

"Umm, Taz?"  
"Yes, mi amor?"

"Do you have something you need to tell me?"

"…No, why would jou think I had to tell jou something?"

"I uhh…found a pregnancy test in the bathroom and thought tha-"

"JOU WHAT?"

"I found a pregnancy test…now there is no reason to get ma-"

"I didn't take a test! The only other person who could take one of those is jour daughter!"

Up's eyes opened widely as Taz turned a bright red from anger. Taz left the room, looking to see if Up was right, and indeed he was. She looked at it carefully and saw that it read negative though.

"I don't think our little hija is pregnant. It says she's not."

"But even if she isn't, why the hell would she need to take a fucking pregnancy test?"  
Taz sighed and rolled her eyes at his naïve ways. "It's cause she's sleeping with dat boy, idiota!"  
Like before, his eyes opened widely and his face was too now flushed with anger. "Where is she right now?"  
"She's in class, remember?"  
"Not anymore." He grabbed Taz's hand and walked them both straight over to the school wing. They did not even bother checking in with the secretary, instead just walking right past her until they reached the classroom that they were looking for. Both Up and Taz walked in and Up's loud voice shouted, "Excuse me, but is our daughter Rosa in here?"  
Soon they saw their daughter blushing a bright red and talking back to them. "Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?"

"Come here now." Taz stated, grabbing her daughter's hand and pulling her out of the room, leaving Up to explain to her teacher that they were taking her out early for something.

"What the hell, mom? I was learning something kinda important to help me graduate."  
"Si, but we found something in jour bathroom that surprised us."

Rosa was now the one to have her eyes widen slightly. "Oh…uh…what was it?" She casually asked, knowing very well what they were talking about. Both Up and Taz stayed quiet until they reached their room, opening it quickly and leading her inside.  
"Jou know very well what it was!"

"No, I don't!"

"Rosie, are you pregnant?"  
"No! If you actually read the test you would know that I'm not!"

Taz rolled her eyes and glared at her. "First, jou don't talk to jour padres like that! Second, why would jou even need to take the test! Jou told us you were not sleeping with this boy!"

"Well I lied, okay!"  
Up just stared at his daughter, not sure what to say. "But why?" He asked gently.

Rosa sighed a bit. "I don't know, I want to."  
"Well sometimes jou don't do what jou want to! It's estúpido."  
"Then why do you and dad do it?"

Both of the parents turned flustered as their cheeks flushed a bright red. "What your mother and I do is none of your business."

"Then what I do with Hunter is none of your business!"

"Yes it is, hija. Jou are our hija, our little girl. It does affect us because we don't want to be abuelos before we are even that old."

"Ugh! Just leave me alone!"  
"No we will not! You are in huge fucking trouble!"

"You guys just don't understand!" Rosa ran to her room real fast before grabbing her bag full of things in her room and ran out of her room before heading toward the door. "I'm leaving." With that she opened the front door, before running off to an unknown place.

Up and Taz just stared at each other for a moment.

"Where de fuck do jou think she's going?"

"I don't know. Maybe Hunter's place." Taz went to grab her zapper and leave the room also but Up held her back. "Leave her be for now. Might as well let her run her anger out for a little while." Taz sighed and nodded while the two went to sit on the couch to calm down for a bit before their daughter would be returning back home.

Little did the parents know that their daughter would not be coming home anytime soon…

**Woo! Cliffhanger for this chapter. Hope that you all enjoyed it, like I had said before. Like I say during every chapter, make sure to leave your comments/suggestions/whatever you would like to say. I love reading through all of the comments! I'll be writing again soon! **


	9. Finding Rosa

Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews and followers I have on this story! I really enjoy reading comments/messages you all send in, so keep on doing it. And for those of you who follow "Mrs. Walker?" the new chapter will be up very soon, I hope. Well enjoy this chapter, thanks again for the support.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Starship

"Where could she be? She has been gone for nearly five hours and it is getting late." Up put his head in his hands and sighed. Rosa had been missing for several hours now and he was starting to worry.  
Taz stood up and walked over to a phone. "I will call her boyfriend's house. Maybe she is dere like jou said earlier." She quickly dialed to the right phone number and waited for a response. "Si, hola. I am Rosa's madre. Is Rosa dere with jou? Do not even think about lying boy or I will personally castrate you."  
"No she's not! I swear. She left a few hours ago and I figured she was going home."  
Taz just hung up on the boy and went over to Up. "She's not with Hunter. Come on let's look for her." She grabbed her knife and a zapper, just for safety, while Up packed his zapper as well.  
"Tazzy, I'll go to the east side of the ship and you go to the west, got it?"  
"Si." She simply answered before heading off to the west.  
Up turned and started looking at different areas. He passed the hospital area and went in so he could check if she was there, but she was not. All of her classrooms were empty and the cafeteria only had some janitorial crew inside of it. Up sighed. They should not have overreacted to the test. It was negative wasn't it. No reason to get upset over. But that did mean that their little girl was having sex. She wasn't even that old, just a mere sixteen, still a baby. How could Up's little pig tailed and blue eyed cutie be in a situation like this. Up suddenly heard a noise coming from down the hallway. He nearly sprinted down it and peered into the gym. At first he did not see anything but then he noticed a teenage girl running on the treadmill. It was not just a teenage girl, but his teenage girl.  
Before he interrupted her, Up watched as she ran at the highest speed and strength that she could. He cleared his throat and Rosa turned around slightly, just enough to see him. She rolled her eyes and kept running.  
"Excuse me. Get down here. Now."  
Rosa was going to ignore him again but saw the glare he was giving her and decided it was best to comply.  
"What do you want?"  
"I want to know why you didn't come home."  
"I told you I was leaving and I wasn't lying."  
Up sighed and rolled his eyes at her. "Well I knew that. Why did you leave and not wish to come back?"  
"Cause I knew Mom and you were pissed off and I didn't need any mor shit to deal with."  
"First off, watch your language young lady. Second, of course we were pissed off. Our sixteen year old daughter took a fucking pregnancy test."  
"Watch your language." She mocked, laughing a bit before stopping as he gave her a glare. "Sorry." She looked down to avoid his gaze but was forced to look at him and he placed his hand on her chin and tilted it toward himself.  
"Listen to me."  
"No. I don't want to listen to you scolding me for doing nothing wrong."  
"But you did! You shouldn't be having sex till you are at least forty!"  
"Oh please, you would be throwing a party if Gabriel was sleeping with someone."  
"I would not. Why would you even think that?" Up looked at her in a confused manner.  
"You wouldn't mind if he was having sex, you're just like so much more protective of me than him."  
"Well of course, you're my little gir-"  
"Isn't he your little boy?"  
"Well yes bu-"  
"No buts. You trust him more than you trust me."  
"Untrue."  
"It is true. If you don't mind, I will be going to sleep now."  
Before he could respond she had already left and was heading toward the room. Up sighed and put his head in his hands. He still couldn't figure out why being a parent to a teenage girl was always so difficult.

**Did you enjoy it? I'm planning on maybe doing another memories chapter like the one with Up. Opinions? Should I? Well I'll see. Love you all. If you guys ever need me for anything, don't be afraid to message me or something! I'm always here. xoxo Cait**


	10. More Memories

Hi everyone! I know it's been a while but guess what? I actually had a life for once thi past week. Hard to believe I know. So this chapter is Up/Rosa memories again like I had several chapters ago. I hope you guys like it. Hopefully some more drama will occur in the next chapter, but this one is kinda fluffy and happy for the moment. Remember to read and review, and also leave prompts for my Tup and LaurWalk prompt stories! Make sure to clarify which prompt goes with each ship. Any questions, message me and I'll be happy to answer! Keep on reading everyone!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Starship. **

After Rosa had left, Up stayed seated in the gym for a whole going over everything in his mind. He basically had just lost his daughter for good. She was no longer that pure innocent girl he used to know. Of course in this time of stress everything he looked at brought back old memories. The bench press in the corner...

_"Daddy what are we doing?"__  
__"Well we are going to go work out!"__  
__"Will it be fun?"__  
__"Of course, darlin'."__  
__The little four year old bounced up and down on her father's back as he__have her a piggy back ride. During what seemed like an endless walk to__the gym, Rosa rested her head on her father's shoulder.__  
__"Princess, we're here." He said taking her off of his back and__grasping her hand tightly in his own so he did not lose her. "Come__over here!" He exclaimed with a big smile in his face. It was the__bench press and he sat down on it and looked at her.__  
__"What are we going to do, Daddy?"__  
__Before he answered he picked her up and hoisted her above his head__causing her to start giggling.__  
__"Daddy!"__  
__"What?"__  
__"What are we doing?"__  
__"Exercising!" He laid back down on the machine and lifted her up and__down as if she was a weight. He spent the rest of the morning with a smile on his face as the giggles from Rosa echoed through the room as he worked out for the day. _

Up sighed and got up from his spot and started walking again. As he left the gym he noticed the little letters hung throughout the hallway written by the kids of different rangers who had sent letters out to their parents while they were away on missions.

_Up had been sent away on a three week mission without Taz. Even though he wished she was with him, he knew it was for better since she was taking care of their two kids. Rosa had just turned five a week before Up left, and Gabriel was nearly one years old. It was very hard on him to be missing these days of their lives but it was his job. Once a ranger, always a ranger. _

_He sat in his room on the drop pod before hearing a knock on the door. He got up and opened the door, looking down at the boy in front of him. _

"_What can I help you with, ensign?"_

"_There is a package for you." The boy said, handing it to the commander before leaving the door. _

_Up was not expecting any package so he sat down on his bed and immediately opened the letter that was on top of the package delivered. It was a handmade, pink card that had a picture of him and his family on it. In the picture both him and Taz were smiling widely while holding their kids hands. It caused Up to smile before opening the letter to read it. _

"_Dear Daddy, _

_I miss you very very very much! It feels like I haven't seen you in forever! How is your mission? Did you catch all the evil monsters? I bet you did! You're the best Starship Ranger ever. And the best daddy ever! Oh, guess what happened to me? I lost my first tooth! It was my front one so it's hard to eat now but it was really cool. And I got two dollars from the Tooth Fairy. Mommy let me buy something at the store, which I in the box I sent you. I hope you like it. I bought it all for you. I love you so so so much and can't wait to see you soon, Daddy!_

_Love Your Favorite Daughter, _

_Rosie"_

_Up smiled widely at the letter and gently put it down on the side table before opening the present left for him. It was covered in bubble wrap and when he finally got it out of the wrap an even bigger smile formed on his face. It was a picture frame with a photo in it of him and Rosa at her birthday party the other week. On the frame in bubble letters it said "I Love My Daddy!" Up couldn't believe that she used her own money to buy him something. He placed the picture frame right next to his bedside table again and whenever he started missing home, he glance over at the picture and was suddenly okay again. _

Up continued off to the living quarters and continued to remember all the great things that used to happen with his family together.

**Crappy ending I know, but I wanted to write something! Did you enjoy it? Let me know! Also here are some other things you may want to know. Or may not, haha. **

**Social Media**

**Twitter: thecritch26**

**Tumblr: michaeljaggerrocks**


End file.
